Winx Club: Friendship is power
by Angel princess RavenQueen
Summary: The Winx and the Specialists will go out to the Romantic Island but the guys told that Riven and Timmy is missing! Will the Winx soon discover where did they go?
1. The boys are WHAT?

Winx Club: Friendship is power

The boys are WHAT?  
><span>

A cold breezing wind swept through the Winx's dorm. The Winx were packing things to go to The Magic Island. They were waiting for the Specialists. The guys were coming too. "Ohh, I'm so excited girls. We are going to a trip with the guys! That'll be sooo romantic!," squealed Stella. "Aw, come on, Stella. Let's wait for the guys at Alfea doorsteps." said Tecna "OK!,' shouted Stella. As, they were waiting, they chat away about the guys. Soon they heard a Red Fountain Spaceship roar above the sky. The guys came down. But, it is odd that there is 1 specialist missing! It was Timmy and Riven! As the other girls and guys finished greeting, Musa asked,'Hey guys! Where's Riven and Timmy?" "Yeah, where are they?," yelled Tecna. "Well, we didn't exactly know where they went, because when we peeked in their dorms, we saw that they are missing." said Sky. "WHAT?THEY ARE MISSING?," yelled Tecna and Musa that they can even hear from Mars. "Yeah, don't worry, they'll be okay, they are strong men and we are sure we can find him!" shouted The guys. "But, what about the island we are going to?," exclaim Stella. "Stel, what is more important? The guys or the island?" asked Aisha. "Ok, but we are going back there as soon as we found the boys, Ok?," screamed Stella. "Ok!," screamed Bloom. So the Winx and the guys set off to find the boys."

* * *

><p>"Ok, now... wh-where's the... boy...s? Any...clues, g...guys,?" "No, Musa, maybe Tecna can find them with GPS, right Tec?" "Ok, Helia, I'll try." As Tecna worked on her GPS, the rest of them are resting on the ground. As Tecna was waiting, she saw a orange light flashed across the screen. It's the signal that give her when she try to find Timmy. Now, the signal was flashing! So, it must be Timmy! Riven and Timmy went out together, so Riven must be here too! "Hey guys! I found Timmy! He is in... this forest!" "What? In this forest? So, if Timmy is here, maybe Riven is here too!" "Good Job, Muse! I was thinking the same thing too!" "OK, so we found them! Let's go!" "All right, Stel!" So, they searched and searched, but as soon as they were about to give up, they heard rustling in the bushes and heard some whispering voices. They were all afraid and they spied from near the branch. But as soon, as they saw the faces, they glanced to Tecna in horror. It's Timmy and another girl! And they were kissing! A angry look spread across Tecna's face. Then she exploded. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING!?" Timmy and the girl glanced up and they look and surprised look and when they saw Tecna, their look changed to frightening look. Then Timmy answered, "Uhh, hey tec." "Hey, tec? Is that the way you greet your girlfriend? And who is that girl?" "Uhh, muse, she is Victoria." The girl look a surprise look and then turn to Timmy. "You have a girlfriend?" "Uhh yes." A angry look spread across Victoria's face. "CHEATER! I'm gonna go!" "Any, explanation, cheater? "YES. It is not my fault I kiss that girl." "WHAT? You just kissed her! I'm gonna go too!" Then all the girls left. The boys looked at Timmy. They all know what to ask.<p>

**Please read and review! I know it's short because I'm so busy. But I'm working on the second chapter. Thanks!**

** -Crystal**


	2. Explanations and forgiving

Winx Club: Friendship is power

**This chapter's gonna be long, I promised. **

Chapter 2: Explanations and forgiving

The boys were quiet for a moment. Then Helia asked, "Timmy, why would you cheat on Tecna?"

"Yeah, why? She's so pretty, intelligent and a good best friend to Muse. And, she's a perfect match for ou. She's also musical as Muse, and perfect. So, why did you cheat on her?"

"Yeah, Tim, Riv's right. Why?"

Then, Timmy finally snapped out of a trance, and he completely lost it. "Because the Trix forced me to!"

The boys were speechless. "What did you just say?"

"What I say is, Riven, that I've been forced to kiss that girl AND, cheat... on... Tec."

Timmy voice got quieter and quieter until it got to a whisper when he say the word, "Tec."

For a while, no one speak anything. Then Nabu spoke up, "Well, what will you do next? Tecna definitely wouldn't trust you anymore."

"I know, but I have to tell it to her, anyway."

"Well, if that so, let's go and take the Redfountain Spaceship in Alfea, where we left it, and find the girls!"

"Ok Sky, let's go!"

~**Meanwhile~**

The Winx were at Zenith. Tecna's a princess so they were in the Crystal Palace.

When they got there, Tecna's mom and dad were waiting for them. "Daddy! Mummy!"

"Darling!" When they asked about Alfea and Timmy, Tecna told them all about Timmy.

~**Later**~

"WHAT? HE CHEAT ON MY BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT DAUGHTER? HOW DARE HE!"

"That's why I want to stay here for 5 nights, daddy. I've got a permission from .", said Tecna sadly.

"You may stay, girls. And, girls, there will be a welcoming party tomorrow night for you girls."

"Thank you, daddy." Tecna say happily. Then they went upstairs to unpack and went into Tecna's room to discuss about the boys.

~**At the boys~**

The boys were still finding the girls. It was beginning to darken. It's 6:50 pm now, which mean that they have to go back to Red fountain at 7 pm.

They have to locate where the Winx is. So, they went to Alfea. They went in to see .

"Come in boys." So they went in. " , we are finding the Winx. Did you know, where they went?"

"Yes, Timmy. The Winx went to Zenith." "Thanks . We will go there immediately. Can you tell to Headmaster Saladin and Professor Cordorota?"

"Yes, of course, boys. Go to the Winx. They are in the Crystal Palace." "Thank you for your help, ms." "Your welcome, boys."

So the boys set out to Zenith. They went straight to the Crystal Palace. They are caught by the guards.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" "Umm.. we want to see Princess Tecna." "And why do you want to see her?"

"We are here to tell them about the mission from Alfea." "Oh and off you go." "Thanks Mr." "Your welcome."

So the boys wondered off in the palace. Unfortunately, for them, they were once again, caught by the queen.

"Hey! Aren't you Timmy dear?" "Yes, Your are here to explain things about the cheating thing."

"Very well dear. Timmy, I know you don't did that, I trust you."

"Thank you, Your Highness." "Well, they are in Tecna's room. You know where it is right?" "Yes, your Highness."

"Then off you go!"

So the boys went off to Tecna's room. They slipped quietly in the room.

"Hey! H-how d-did y-you g-g-get i-i-n h-he-here?"

"Tecna, I want to explain. Please listen." "There is no need to explain." "Please, Stella." "Alright. Go on."

"Thank you Tec. The kissing and cheating thing was a force. The Trix said to me to did it but if not, you'll die. That's why I did it. Riven defends me but unsuccessful.

Please forgive me."

"Of course. I forgive you."

"Wait! Where's Riven?" "Well, Musa, The Trix took him."


	3. Search for Riven

**_Winx Club: Friendship is power_**

Chapter 3: Search for Riven

Musa look a dumbstruck look on her face as soon as Timmy say those words,"the Trix took him".

"What did you just say, Tim?," Musa say slowly. "Musa, you heard the words alright, please don't ask that again, or you'll do som-." Timmy was cut off by Musa shouting.

"I SAID SAY THAT AGAIN! I WAS JUST MAKING SURE THAT THIS ALL IS NOT A DREAM BUT REAL.", Musa shrilled. "Musa! Please calm down. We''ll find Riven for sure just like

we find Timmy. So, please calm down. I'm begging you.", Tecna begged, running down to her side. "But Tec, the Trix are dangerous.


End file.
